Because of the high precision of bipolar transistors in analog applications, high-integration of CMOS, and high power or voltage characteristic of DMOS (Double-diffused MOSFET), generally, bipolar analog circuits, CMOS logic circuits, CMOS analog circuits and DMOS high-voltage power devices are integrated into a single chip (BCD process for short) of a high voltage power integrated circuit. Lateral high-voltage devices are widely used in high-voltage power integrated circuits because the drain terminal, gate terminal and source terminal of the lateral high-voltage devices are all on the chip surface and are easy to be integrated with low-voltage signal circuits through internal connections. In general, high voltage LDMOS devices (Lateral Double-diffused MOSFETs) are used as output stages in power integrated chips. However, the relationship between a specific on-resistance (Ron, sp) and breakdown voltage (BV) of a DMOS device is Ron, sp∝BV2.3-2.6 under simple one-dimensional analysis. As a result, the turn-on resistance of the device increases sharply in high voltage applications, which limits the application of lateral high voltage DMOS devices in high voltage power integrated circuits, especially in circuits requiring low turn-on loss and small chip size. In order to solve the problem of high turn-on resistance, J. A. APPLES et al. proposed RESURF (Reduced SURface Field) technology to reduce the surface field, which is widely used in the design of high-voltage devices. In addition, concepts such as Double-RESURF, Triple-RESURF LDMOS devices and Insulated-Gate Bipolar Transistor (IGBT) and other similar devices have also been proposed by others. Based on RESURF voltage sustaining principle, the inventor's invention of BCD semiconductor device and manufacturing technique thereof (patent number: ZL200810148118.3) has been patented. In the invention, nLIGBT, nLDMOS, low voltage NMOS, low voltage PMOS and low voltage NPN are monolithically integrated on a single crystal substrate to obtain well-performed power devices with high voltage, high speed, and low turn-on loss. Since no epitaxial process is used, the chip has a lower manufacturing cost.